Gatling Pea Zombie
Gatling Pea Zombie is a type of zombie/plant hybrid that is only found in the mini-game ZomBotany 2. Much like Gatling Pea, it fires four peas at a time, but at the player's plants. With Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins protecting their plants, they should be of little threat. The only time problems arise are when they eat a Garlic, Imitater (while it's still changing) or any other vital plant with no protection. However, they are still one of the most dangerous of the ZomBotany zombies. Like all other ZomBotany zombies, it does not have a Suburban Almanac entry. Overview Gatling Pea Zombie absorbs 200 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 100 damage per shot before dying at 200 damage per shot. Strategies Gatling Pea Zombies are one of the most dangerous zombies in ZomBotany 2, so make sure to use defensive plants to protect your plants. However, if your Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins have already been badly damaged, you should replant them or use Wall-nut First Aid to avoid them from being eaten or destroyed. It is also a good idea to have two or three Peashooters in each row, so that Gatling Pea Zombies will die faster. The player can use instant-kill plants like Cherry Bomb, Squash or Tangle Kelp (only for Gatling Pea Zombies that are in water) to eliminate it easily. Gallery HD Gatling Pea Zombie.png|HD Gatling Pea Zombie GatlingPeaZombieSeedSelection.png|Gatling Pea Zombie in the seed selection screen Gat no arm.JPG|A Gatling Pea Zombie that lost its arm HypnoGatling.png|Hypnotized Gatling Pea Zombie Ducky Gat.JPG|A Ducky Tube Gatling Pea Zombie HypnoGatlingDuck.png|Hypnotized Gatling Pea Ducky Tube Zombie Black gatling.PNG|A burnt Gatling Pea Zombie Gat burnt.JPG|A burnt Ducky Tube Gatling Pea Zombie DS Gatling Pea Zombie.png|Ducky Tube Gatling Pea Zombie in the DS version GatlingPeaZombie helmet.png|Its helmet Buttered Gatling Zombie.jpg|Buttered without its arm GatlingZomBGlitch.png|In the pool, shot peas aren't aligned to his mouth. Trivia *Similar to Peashooter Zombie, if a pea from the Gatling Pea Zombie hits a Torchwood, the pea will not light on fire but damage the Torchwood instead. *When it is in the pool, the peas come out of the Gatling Pea Zombie's helmet. *It is the only ZomBotany zombie that is based on an upgrade plant. *Like Gatling Pea, it sometimes shoots three peas, instead of four. *It is one of three zombies in Plants vs. Zombies to have face paint, the others being Football Zombie and its giga form. *In the iPad version, it will show all of the straps, and therefore would have a long neck. Its head will look as it floats. *In the Game of the Year PC version, it does not appear to have straps, so part of the head appears to be floating a bit. The background replaces the non-existent strap instead. This does not happen in the Steam PC version. This is very similar to the non-existent neck of the Zomboni that happens in the same version but does not anywhere else. *In the iPod Touch and iPhone versions of the Gatling Pea Zombie, if the player looks carefully, he or she can see its head is floating a little bit off its body, so they can see the zombie's inside, when he or she knocks its head off. *Although Snow Peas and Winter Melons can slow down this zombie, Gatling Pea Zombies still fire at their normal rate. It shares this trait with the Peashooter Zombie. *Like Gatling Pea, this zombie is wearing a helmet but still has low toughness. See also *ZomBotany 2 *Gatling Pea *Peashooter Zombie *Pea ru:Зомби-горохомёт Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:Mini-game only zombies Category:ZomBotany Category:ZomBotany zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies